Bean the Duck
Bean the Duck (ビーン・ザ・ダック, Bīn za Dakku) is a deuteragonist character who appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a particularly goofy and wacky anthropomorphic duck mercenary known for being a member of the Team Hooligans with Nack the Weasel and Bark the Polar Bear. In battle Bean is capable of throwing endless amount of bombs for his amusement and defense. ".''" :—Bean the Duck. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Bean is a green humanoid duck. His beak and legs are yellow; he wears a red ascot around his neck, white gloves and red-and-white shoes. In the Young Days In Present Time His eyes were changed to blue. The shoes are largely identical to those of Sonic the Hedgehog, including the gold buckle, though the white stripes sometimes bear more detail. Possible Future * Feather Color: Green * Skin Color: Yellow (beak) * Eye Color: Blue (originally black) * Age: Not Known * Height: 157 cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Bean_the_dynamite_classic_by_advert_man.png|Bean's past/classic self. Background Personality Bean is a rather goofy and eccentric being, prone to mood swings and extreme reactions. He seems to take little seriously and his logic is often dubious, though he's capable of moments of surprising clarity and intelligence. He tends to make irreverent, nonsensical or borderline inappropriate comments, often indifferent to any offense he may cause. His moods and reactions are extremely unpredictable; while generally an eager being, he is capable of being friendly and easy-going as easily as he can be indignant and angry. While he may be crazy, he's still potentially dangerous. It also seems that he feigns at least some of his apparent insanity in order to throw off his enemies, such as in his fight with Espio, hiding a surprisingly devious side. Bean has a habit of assigning others complicated nicknames in lieu of their proper names. He has an obsession with shiny objects as well as great love for bombs and explosions of all kinds. In spite of all his crimes, Bean has shown a noble side, suggesting his bounty hunter career may simply be a case of being led down the wrong path. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Hooligans ** Bark the Polar Bear ** Bean the Duck * Blackguard Pirates (formerly) Family Neutral * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman (occasional employer) * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Tails the Fox * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao * Team Sol ** Blaze the Cat ** Marine the Raccoon Rivals Enemies * Dark Gaia Creatures * Sol Dimension pirates Powers and Abilities Bean, as his moniker implies, is an explosion expert who primarily attacks with bombs. Bean has the ability to summon black, round bombs from nowhere in a puff of purple smoke at will, though there is no telling where he gets them from, but he seems to be able to produce them whenever needed, similar to how Amy pulls out her Piko Hammer. His explosives and bombs however, are weak, do not usually do much harm, and can backfire if they explode too close up to Bean, though they are strong enough to knock someone off their feet and create burns. As seen during the fight with the Kraken, he seems to be able to summon bombs of different sizes; this, however, can also backfire if the bomb is too big for him to lift. Probably his most frightening ability is that he also has control over all manner of explosives and can cause them to self-detonate on will alone. In addition, Bean is very agile, rivaling the likes of Sonic the Hedgehog. In combat, Bean is a flurry and strong fighter, capable of going up against experienced fighters like Sonic and Knuckles. His combat style revolves around heavy utilization of his bombs, either throwing or kicking them into opponent. Apart from the use of bombs, Bean's secondary weapon is his beak which he can use to deliver a rapid flurry of jabs to his opponents. Bean also has the ability to harness chaos energy from the Chaos Emeralds to bolster his innate abilities, allowing him to enter Hyper Mode. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Power Uppercut * Rapid Peck * Throw Bomb * Shoot Bomb * Dash Peck * Super Peck * Terrific Peck Attack * Dodging Attack Skills * Bomb generation * Control of bomb detonations * Combat skills * Harnessing chaos energy Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Bean and his friend Bark formed an alliance with Nack the Weasel, with the trio taking the name of the Team Hooligans. At some point they apparently competed with the Team Babylon and Team Rose over one of the Sol Emeralds. Synopsis See also External links * Bean the Duck Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * It is highly possible that Bean is a kleptomaniac, due to his fascination of shiny objects, and urge to go after them. An example of this is when he and Bark stole Captain Metal's Sol Emerald, which Bean went crazy over. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Team Hooligans